After Darkness, Part 3
(IDW ongoing | number = 23 | miniseries = After Darkness | minino = 3 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Erfan Fajar | layouts = | penciller = | inker = | finishes = | colorist = Stellar Labs (colors) | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2260 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = | altcover = |}} "After Darkness, Part 3" was the twenty-third issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, published in July 2013. Colors and lettering were done by Stellar Labs. This comic was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as the story consultant. Summary ; '' '' : Following the events of ''Star Trek Into Darkness, the surviving elements of Section 31 secretly plot to ignite a war between the Romulan and Klingon Empires. Meanwhile, on the Enterprise, Commander Spock's behavior has turned violent and unpredictable as he suffers the effects of the Vulcan condition known as pon farr. The Enterprise travels to the colony of New Vulcan seeking the aid of Spock's father Sarek only to meet a Vulcan woman calling herself Spock's betrothed...'' In command of the , observes the Sasaud via the helmet cameras but advises against beaming up the away team given the volcano's magnetic field. The Vulcans attack with their enhanced adrenaline making them immune to the stun setting leaving with no choice but to order emergency transport in spite of the risks. declares the Sasuad lost. Pon farr was sated in part by returning to and now Vulcan is gone. The logical course of action is to write them off and let them be. Kirk is not a logical man however and makes other plans. In the brig, Kirk explains his plan to and Scott to have all of the Sasaud beamed aboard for study. A plan neither the doctor or the engineer are particularly eager about but it can be done. Once all twenty-five Vulcans are beamed aboard, informs the captain of a plan he and have been working on. A plan to resurrect Vulcan. In the briefing room, Chekov eagerly explains the plan. Every time anyone uses a transporter, the device compensates for all the environmental changes. This is normally an automatic process but it can be manually overriden to replicate conditions of another environment. Carol explains the issue with the Sasaud is that they quite literally cannot go home again and pon farr requires a return to Vulcan. With modifications to the transporter, both it and the Vulcan nervous system can be tricked into believing Vulcan has returned. visits in the brig, recalling when Spock fell in love with her. When she first beat him at chess. Spock gave no reaction to his defeat but the next day, he left Uhura his king. A piece Uhura now returns, a symbol that, no matter what the future brings, she will always love him. In the transporter bay, Carol and Chekov proceed with their experiment. The Sasaud are beamed down en masse with the modifications flooding their minds with memories of their lost homeworld and returning them to normal. Kirk then has Spock beamed aboard who, in typical fashion, only asks for a new uniform. T'Pring speaks to the bridge crew again, informing them that not only are the Sasaud are returning to normal life, the experiment has given them a method to negate the effects of pon farr, something that will likely abandoned in the new era they find themselves living in. Spock and T'Pring end their relationship amicably, though their bond means much to them, they simply belong in different worlds. Unseen, Uhura indulges in a small smile. Elsewhere, Section 31 agents review the pieces of the chess board. The Enterprise has left New Vulcan, the Klingon fleet is on route to Orion while the Romulan one is on course towards Khitomer, all exactly as planned. The male asks whether the Romulans should be informed of more details but the female disagrees. The Romulans can fight battles in Earth's stead. When the time comes, the advanced technology that gifted Section 31 will shift the balance of power in humanity's favour. References Characters : • • • • • • Spock Prime • • • Starships and vehicles : Locations :Earth • New Vulcan Shipboard locations :bridge • prison bay • transporter room Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Klingon • Romulan States and organizations :Sasaud Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • commander • doctor • first officer • lieutenant • officer • senator Science and technology :medicine • phaser • transporter • warp drive Other references :colony • emotion • fleet • logic • love • Pon farr Appendices Background * The only title information given is on the cover, with the phrase After Darkness. The Part 3 is taken from solicitation information. Related Stories * - The Romulans appear in this comic book. * - Section 31 is still trying to destroy the Klingon Empire. * - As the title suggests, this story is set after the movie. * - This issue is a continuation of the previous issue. * }} - Vulcan's destruction is mentioned in passing. * - Admiral Archer's prized beagle is mentioned in passing. * - see above. Images Cover gallery file:IDW Star Trek, Issue 23.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 23 Sketch cover.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 23 Photo cover.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = After Darkness, Part 2 | after = [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 24|IDW Star Trek, Issue 24]] }} External Links * * Category:TOS comics